Undressed
by Tono Radish
Summary: Ai went out with Momo one night to the clubs and junk. Momo always goes out to party and Ai is always the designated driver… until he's talked into a few drinks and see's a very attractive piece of man across the room.


**I really like that song "undressed" and this is my head canon… this and Seijuuro Mikoshiba secretly being a centaur with a unicorn horn.**

Ai Nitori is the designated driver. He has no taste for alcohol and even less of a taste for getting slammed at clubs. Even so his so called friend Momo dragged him out one night for a little "fun." It started off in the usual way, Momo does weird things and they get into an exclusive club. Momo then abandons Ai and finds himself a date or ten. Then he gets seriously drunk and Ai drags his lifeless corpse home. It's routine. But tonight however was different. Instead of standing by the wall Ai stood by the bar and at the bar he was recognized.

"You're always here with that one red head right?"

"That's me…"

"Here," he said sliding a drink over, "for you troubles."

Ai took the drink and nodded, giving a quiet thank you. He looked into the drink, it was actually really cute and pink. Well… how bad can it be? Ai took an awkward sip through the straw. Hey, it's really sweet. He held his cheek at the tingling sensation and realized people were staring at him. He quickly turned off the cute act and sat down, quietly slurping.

"Hey, can I get another one of these?" Why not.

Cut to the music was blasting and Ai was more more out of it than Momo ever was. Making friends, dancing, singing, _drinking_. Ai had never felt so… FREE! Yes! Pun intended! And then he saw him. Oh yes, across the way under the strobe lights by the smoke machine… was a Grade A piece of flesh. Oh yes~ Ai strut his stuff over the sexy dude and sprung his best pick up line.

"Hi my name is… uhh Whatever you call me. So let's get undressed~"

He grinned with his shark teeth, pushing his purple hair out of his eyes, "Isn't that a song?"

"Ohhhh cute _and _smart~"

"Yeah, that and that song is playing right now."

It was quiet for a second and Ai was swaying back at forth.

"Rin Matsuoka," said the handsome stranger extending his hand, trying not to laugh at Ai. Ai took Rin's hand and pulled him down and smooched the crap out of him, almost getting cut on those sexy fangs of his.

"Ai, let's get out of here."

"Right now?"

"Right. Now."

"What about your friend?"

"What friend?"

Rin laughed as Ai dragged him out of there. And that's all that Ai remembered before blacking out. He woke up the next morning completely naked with a huge headache in a stranger's bed. It was then when Ai looked around unsure of what actually happened, wanted to cry. He was kind of saving his gay virginity for someone special. Then the door opened.

"Oh, you're awake."

Ai took one look at the attractive stranger and was no longer sad. Oh hell yeah, how did he score this guy? Liquid confidence, that's how.

"I um sorry but what's your name?"

"Whatever you call me."

"Huh?"

He laughed sitting at the edge of the bed, "That was your winning pick up line, here. This should help the hang over."

Ai blushed, hating himself for his "winning pick up line." Then he wasn't hating himself, because there was a totally hot guy talking to him. He sipped the drink that tasted like tar. Yeah it helped, a little. Then Ai decided to ask a dumb question.

"So ummm did we… did we do it?"

The shark toothed stranger laughed, "no, you just started taking your clothes off and passed out so I let you sleep. Next time for sure though."

Ai couldn't tell if he was relieved or disappointed. Oh shit… Momo! Who was taking care of him!? Ai panicked, looking for his pants and his phone.

"Your friend is fine, I had my friend Makoto take care of him."

Ai sighed, relieved. Yeah his friend was taken off by some faceless stranger but so was Ai. Maybe now Momo will stop dragging him to clubs. Ai sipped his drink and things were quiet. Then Rin awkwardly spoke up.

"So… I go to that club a lot. And I always see you there with your friend and… Well I always thought you were kinda cute."

Ai did a spit take, "WHAT!? ME!? CUTE!? Ow… my head…"

"Was that weird to say?"

Ai nodded no, trying not to blush, "What's your name?"

"Rin Matsuoka."

"So Rin… you wanna… go get like… food?"

He smiled, "Okay! But no mackerel."

"What? Who would wanna eat mackerel?"

"I like you even more."

"What?"

**Yay! Drunk party! I really wanted to have Nitori say something like "so you wanna be boyfriend girlfriend?" And then have Rin be like "you mean boyfriend boyfriend?" So funny! So cute! So OTP!**


End file.
